


Mood

by Shatterpath



Series: Therapist Memes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Banter, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Banter with a loved one can cheer a bad day.





	Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/gifts).



> I caught a mood today and this got me in it's clutches. Took me about half an hour to write! Whoo hoo!

Generally speaking, Alex tried not to bring the stress of her work home, but inevitably, there were days it spilled over.

Today was one of those days.

She stalked into her apartment like a cornered panther and went straight for the fridge. While a beer was tempting, she was trying to be better about that crutch and instead went for the fancy, freshly-squeezed orange juice that Kelly always made a mess of her counters making. Normally, she wouldn't hit the treat so hard, but the tang of the citrus felt good, alongside the ache of cold. About ten oranges worth of juice vanished with a burp. She grumbled irritably to herself while making a sloppy sandwich and methodically demolishing it.

Through it all, Kelly sat silently on the couch and just watched. She was always fascinated to see any facet of her mercurial girlfriend, and 'sulky teenager' was a new one.

Sated, and with breadcrumbs stuck to her upper lip, Alex finally stomped over and plopped herself down on the couch to glare at the dark television.

Kelly eyed her scowling girlfriend for a moment to judge her mood. For all the grumbling and stomping, her eyes and the corner of her mouth were soft, ready to be poked into a smile. So Kelly said in a 'therapist voice' so dry it bordered on sarcastic, "and what do we say when we feel like this?"

Alex eyed her for a moment with all the intensity of the quick, adaptable mind behind it and deadpanned, "mood." 

Oh, it was _hard_ not to laugh. So hard. But Kelly dug deep and kept her neutral expression, even as the corners of her eyes tightened.

"No. Use your grownup words." 

The smirk was mutual, Alex's bad mood falling away.

"Careful Doc, I'll start quoting emojis at you," Alex sassed and leaned in to curl a warm hand around Kelly's waist and nuzzle at her neck. Immensely pleased to have improved her mood, Kelly carried on dramatically, her voice full of mirth.

"I have fallen from grace, robbing the cradle with some teenager!" 

Alex's wry expression was soft with adoration as she leaned back to catch her lover's eye.

"It's seven years," Alex sassed, utterly straight-faced. "Hardly May-December, grandma."

"Oh, that is _it_!"

With a twist and a pounce, the playful wrestling match was on, the apartment full of their giggling and sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Daskey gave me the BEST prompt taken from somewhere on Tumblr. (My apologies, I forgot to grab the original post!)
> 
> The graphic read:  
> Therapist: "And what do we say when we feel like this?"  
> Me: "Mood."  
> Therapist: "No."


End file.
